King Mickey's Untold Story
by KingSoraOfKH
Summary: The Untold Adventure of King Mickey in the time before in and after KH, CoM, and KH2
1. Chapter 1: Begginings

Thank you for reading my fan fiction. I don't own anything beside the story that I made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Untold Story of King Mickey

_Chapter 1: Beginnings-_

A quiet evening like any other set upon the large and beautiful Disney Castle. The Stars were shining and the moon was bright. King Mickey Mouse walked around the Courtyard Garden looking all the different types of flowers and plants. One resembled him and his wife, Queen Minne, dancing a grand ballet. Others were topiary of instruments and music. The King sighed with a relaxed and happy pleasure. King Mickey was so caught up in the beautiful garden that he tripped over his Captain of the guards, Goofy, who had been sleeping sprawled out on the grounds.

"Ptoo!" Said Mickey as he spat out a clump of grass "What in...? Goofy!"

Goofy sprang up at attention "Reporting for duty your Majesty!" King Mickey shook his head, chuckling "Stand down old friend, what were you doing sleeping in the garden Goofy?" Goofy scratched his head trying to remember

"Well uh... Shucks your majesty uh, I remember coming down to relax and I began counting the stars, I must've dosed off there. I could'a sworn that ever now and then a star would just blink out though..." A shiver ran through the King's tiny body

"Probably just seein' things though... Your Majesty?" The King was deep in thought and hardly heard Goofy

"Hmmm, oh what? Oh gosh it's nothing my old friend. As you were!" But the King was lying he headed off to his study he need to look something up. The Captain of the guard settled back down and started counting the stars once again.

King Mickey headed along the corridor passing by many different doors and passages when at last he reached two giant double doors with large brass handles. The King entered and inside a large library stood with hundreds upon hundreds of books. Also in the room were several portraits of the King in various costumes, a small desk with paper and writing instruments, and a thin yellow dog in a dog bed engraved Pluto. As soon as the King opened the doors, Pluto rushed over and gave the King a big lick. The King laughed and then went back to his duty. The King walked over to the giant bookshelves and climbed the ladder to the very top there the King removed a very old and dusty book. The book was so dusty that the layers of dirt and grime had covered the title. The king blew off the dust bunnies and revealed that there was actually no title... The King brought the book down into the light of his desk and revealed that it was a red book that was falling apart from the sheer age of it. The King turned though the pages until he found a page where the date had faded away and the words were hardly visible.

_It seems that they, being the -------, are attract to the heart of the world. Through my studies of the --------- I found that not only could they be created by machine but also when a persons ------- was ripped out by one it created a natural being. I found that when the heart of a world is destroyed, so to is the world itself, as that world will slowly die and vanish. _

From there the words were no longer visible and a few words in the paragraph had been crossed out, the King sighed and pulled out a piece of paper, dipped his quill into the ink and began writing.

_Dear Donald,_

_End of Chapter 1_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Critique my work at my email!


	2. Chapter 2: The way to travel

Chapter 2:

The King was worried. Not just nervous worried, but scared worried. The King quietly walked through the garden past Goofy, who was once again, sleeping, and headed for a door in the middle of the garden. The door was placed in the center of the garden in the middle of a pot-shaped-bush. From the door it lead down long winding stairs. The passage way opened up into a big underground room filled with machinery. The King went up into a small window surrounded room there two small chipmunks were sleeping in a small bed. King Mickey crept over to a screen in a control panel and press a large, red button all of a sudden the workshop sprung to life. The cogs began turning, steam began blowing, an a large, colorful ship was raised up a platform. Two giant doors opened in front of it filled with blinking colorful arrows. Then the hanger went quiet again. The King glanced over to were the chipmunks were still sleeping soundly.

"Boy, they are sure heavy sleepers" thought Mickey to himself. Quietly the King crept into the ship and began warming it up. Then he blasted off through the hole going at speeds that made a jet look slow. King Mickey enter coordinates into the ships auto pilot as it swung around for a new destination. The King needed to see an old friend.

The ship flew for a while before a large blip sounded on radar and a world appeared on screen.

"Radia-Radia-zzt" The on-voice computer said.

"Hollow Bastion in sight" The King shivered again this was strange.

"Golly hopefully I'll get answers here..." The ship landed in a open canyon with high walls. The King stepped out and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. Then a movement from a shadow cast by the canyon wall caught the King's eye. King Mickey starred and the spot for several minute until he decided that he was just being paranoid. The King headed towards a giant castle. He didn't see the bug like shadows crawl towards his ship.

End of Chapter 2

Thank you for reading please email me about what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: The end of the Beginning

1

Chapter 3: The end of the beginning

Mickey strode through the castle in... Hollow Bastion? Mickey had someone to talk to, a old friend. Mickey walked down the halls past many scientists and several kids.

"Hey squall! Pass me the ball!" one of the girls yelled. Mickey chuckled. This was always a happy place. Mickey came to a large door and knocked a friendly voice of a man replied

"Enter!"

Several minutes later, King Mickey and Ansem the Wise had talked about the door to darkness and Ansem's assistant had entered. After an uncomfortable pause, Mickey sighed.

"Ansem please can't you stop with your research, it's so dangerous. If something went wrong all these people could be in danger." Ansem just seem to laugh.

"My friend there is a reason I moved from my old home in Twilight Town. Here there is hardly any people, and I can safely test my research. Besides I have already consulted your old master." Mickey gasped and walked closer to Ansem.

"Yen Sid! I have not seen my old master for so many years. The last time I saw him was when he told me to keep Kingdom Hearts safe the last time. That was when he gave me this keyblade" Mickey summoned his keyblade into his hand. It was blue and it had a few starts. I had the sape of a large key and at it's height stood about a little shorter than Mickey.

" Please Ansem can you tell me where to find him?" Ansem chuckled.

"Of course my friend. He told me you would ask. He says that he wishes to talk to you. He said it was of the utmost importance." Then from behind the door there was a crash. A woman screamed. Mickey and Ansem swung open the doors. In the hall a lone bug like creature stood. Ansem gasped. There on the floor was a woman, but as the two could tell, she was long dead.

"A heartless!" Ansem said starting to shake. "But how!" Mickey swung out at the creature destroying it on impact. Mickey sighed. Further down the hall other man and women where yelling. Ansem started to back to the door.

"But I made so sure... I thought" Mickey looked to Ansem and saw something to late. As a heartless swung down from the ceiling it landed on Ansem's face. He yelled with pain as it started to claw him. Ansem fell back into the room falling all around as the heartless tried to get a hold on the scholar. Mickey tackled Ansem and swung out at the heartless. As it disapated Mickey looked at his friend. Ansem's faces was destroyed, clawed and horrible, his body was cut in many places, and his hand were still trembling with pain. Mickey sobbed.

"We have to get out of here Ansem," he said looking around for any other heartless "If we can I'm sure my old master can help you. I have my ship right outside." Ansem just slowly nodded and Mickey helped him up. All of a sudden there was a tremble and the castle shook. Mickey looked around frantically.

"What was that?!" he said helping the man through the door and down the hall.

"I get the feeling we are about to learn," Ansem said wiping away some blood above his eye.

End of chapter 3

Please give me a review, I do want to know what you think


	4. Chapter 4: Too Late

1

Chapter 4: Too Late

Mickey and Ansem the Wise stumbled out of the castle to look at Radiant Gardens. Everywhere heartless were swarming and people trying to hide. King Mickey was tried from just fighting off the heartless in the castle. As King Micky and Ansem stumbled down the steps a heartless jumped down from a nearby cliff. Mickey flinched and prepared for the worst. Nothing happened and the King looked up. A man with blonde hair and a cigar was holding a gun. He nodded to Ansem and the King.

"Th' name's Cid. This is terrible, but I suppose we should've listened to Merlin." Ansem just looked away. "Anyway you two better get out of here, this is looking bad." Cid looked grim and obviously he didn't expect to get away from this alive. The King nodded and walked down the steps he walked down to his ship. As he set the scholar down a heartless jumped from the ship and King Mickey quickly slashed at it. The King looked around a bit more cautiously then set Ansem in the ship. The King entered a few coordinates and nodded to his friend.

"Gosh Ansem. This may be the last time we see each other. This ship will take you to your home in twilight town, but as soon as you get there I ask that you get medical attention." Ansem sat for a moment.

"Won't you be coming with me my friend?" Ansem said looking at the now burning castle. The King shook his head. Ansem sighed "I guess I realized my mistake to late. But my friend I must answer your question before I go. Your old master is in my old home, Twilight Town, there is a train that will take you there." The two were quiet for a minute then Ansem shook hands with the King "Goodbye my friend, I hope we meet again." the King nodded and stepped back as the cockpit closed and the ship slowly rose. The King siged and faced the town. He could see Heartless all over and he summoned his keyblade and dashed toward the town. When he got there the houses where destroyed, lights off, and many people were quiet. Deathy silent. Just then the King heard an explosion further into the town. The King dashed into the town square and saw Cid with his gun protecting a group of kids that the King saw earlier. One of the kids had a wooden sword and was trying his best to hit the dark creatures. As Cid started to blast some more Heartless away he saw the King and called him over. The King slashed his way through a few Heartless and stood by Cid watching the surrounding darkness. Cid and Mickey were both wiped out. Cid chuckled

"Well this isn't how I'd wish to die, but it's better than some ways." The King just sighed and swung out. If only Ansem hadn't done this. Then there was a loud growling and as the King looked behind him he saw a great giant black hole sucking everything in. The King gripped the ground and he started to hover but he slipped and he and Cid and all the kids were pulled to the orb and as they all screamed the King panicked.

"Is this it!" he thought. Just then his keyblade flashed and everything went black.

End of chapter 4.

Thanks for reading please give me feedback.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

1

Chapter 5: Discovery

Mickey awoke... or did he? Everything was dark. He couldn't see a thing. Mickey could hear the ocean in the distance perhaps, but where was he... Mickey remembered being pulled into that giant black hole, but then his keyblade flashed... Was he transported here? Perhaps. Mickey got up and felt around for something to hold on to. Mickey grasped a nearby rock and held himself for a minute while he thought things out. Maybe it would be a good idea for him to find the source of water. Mickey stubbled in the dark for what felt like forever trying to get ever closer to the sound of the water. Then as he turned around the rock he could see a faint light. As he stubbled towards it he noticed it was the moon, and there in front of him, was a huge ocean, with what seemed no end. Mickey looked around.

"Could this possibly be?" He thought looking from left to right "The realm of Darkness?" Mickey sat overwhelmed with the possibility. He looked around. It sure was dark enough, but he pictured it more vile, evil, with more monsters, Heartless. Mickey sat for a long time until he came to the conclusion that the darkness is not evil, no.

"It's the people who dwell in the darkness who make it evil. Ansem was not evil but he dwelt in the darkness and for that he paid dearly." Mickey thought becoming more and more convinced there was no way out of here. Then from nowhere a voice.

"..." Mickey shivered.

"Gosh who there?"

"..."

"Show yourself!" Mickey drew his keyblade

"Keyblade..." Mickey was confused "The keyblade..."

"Yes this is a keyblade but gosh, what does that have to do with it?"

"Even in the strongest dark, there is always a little light." Then from the water there was a flash of light, and slowly something was pulled into shore by the tide. Mickey splashed into the water and picked it up. It looked like a keyblade. The sword and handle were gold while the hilt was silver. At the end there was a key chain with a gold mouse charm. Mickey admired it

"Gosh. This sure is nice." Mickey looked around. What would he do with it though? Just then there was a whisper from behind him. Mickey drew the keyblade and from it the darkness fled. Or so it seemed to Mickey. Mickey looked around in wonder, there must've been hundreds of Heartless... He took a deep breath then charged into the darkness.

End of chapter 5

More to follow. Please review.


End file.
